signs and gestures
by The Green Alice
Summary: It's very hard to read emotions when the basis are only the signs and gestures. Based on the Filipino film, "Paano Ko Sasabihin?" (in English, "How Do I Say?")


I promised Aya-hime that I will make a fic based on the Filipino film, Paano Ko Sasabihin? (in English, How Do I Say?). I hope I had done it right.

disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Juvia was beginning to get tired of this charade. She loves him but lying was out of the question.

It all started three months ago. She sat in the train when she saw him standing together with a middle-aged woman. From there, she knew of his condition. The two were continuously making signs to each other, their eyes conveying their feelings. When the speaker announced the name of the station, she observed that they didn't budge. Instead, they looked out the window to see the next stop. After that, the guy waved goodbye to his friend.

He's deaf, she thought.

She only got the courage to communicate with him the next three days. The train was packed full with people and when she started to look for a seat, the guy immediately offered his. She momentarily blushed. He wasn't just handsome, he's also nice. He was the first one to initiate the conversation by writing on his notepad. Juvia knew it would be hard so she started to make a non-verbal communication with him. Don't get her wrong; she did not learn it for him. She mastered it by heart because her cousin—Meredy—was mute and it would be better if they communicate with their hands. She knew by it that he immediately got the hint that she's just like him.

Since then, they have been seeing each other in the train and there are times that they go out to drink coffee or just bask in the comfortable silence. He also revealed to her that he's an art teacher in a school for deaf and mute children and she, on the other hand, told him that she's a TV writer. Sometimes, he goes to her workplace and she does the same to him—well, most of the time it was her since he's busier.

And in those three months, she just fell harder. She wanted to stop herself but she can't. Every glint of his eye, every curve of his lips, every flick of his hands, everything including him—it only makes it harder for her to stop from having those feelings. She knew that she was doing something wrong; she's playing with his feelings! All this time, she restrained herself not to speak when in reality she can.

Right now, she waited for him at the school garden. She knew he was busy again with the children. He's very dedicated to his job that he's also concerned with their welfare. After a few minutes, he finally came and she blushed upon seeing his muscles fit his dress shirt. He walked up to her slowly and once he was near, she immediately eyed the little bruise on the corner of his mouth. She gently traced it with a finger, thinking that he was probably at it with Natsu again.

The tension was felt in the air and an awkward silence was heard. They both didn't like it because it was too deafening. Suddenly, he took hold of the hand on his face and pulled her close. His breath ghosted upon hers and in one swift move, he kissed her—telling her the silent words of "I love you". The session continued for a few seconds until Juvia abruptly pushed him away.

"Wait! Juvia can't breathe," she said and his eyes widened when he saw her lips move.

Upon the realization that her secret was out, she made contact with his confused blue eyes and quickly placed her hands over his ears. He also took hold of it with his own, wanting her to remove them when she clearly wanted him to pretend that she didn't speak earlier. After a few struggling, Juvia finally removed her hands, few tears spilling out of her eyes. And it made him more worried. He didn't like to see her crying.

With a movement of her hands, she spoke, "Gray-sama, Juvia's done playing games. She's not really deaf."

The said man could only make a surprised expression. Noticing this, she continued, "I'm sorry. I made a fool out of you."

More tears trickled down her cheeks and Gray immediately registered that she was serious. Juvia wouldn't drop the third-person speech for nothing. The bluenette only wiped her tears away as Gray could only stare back at her. She cannot continue to face him now that he views her as a pathetic liar.

With a sad smile, she started to walk away and he felt miserable. He shouldn't let her go away like that. He already have her and a single lie won't keep them apart. So he ran after her, hugging her from behind with her back pressed against his hard chest. She was still crying after all and he doesn't know how to ease her pain. His breath tickled her neck.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you too," he whispered.

Her blue eyes widened. It couldn't be—

"You... You're not—"

He tightened his hold on her shoulders. "This is real. I'm not deaf, Juvia."

"Then... why?"

He leaned down on her ear and she almost purred at the warm sensation. "Because we're both forced to in our current situation."

She whispered, "You could have spoken at least. That way, Juvia will know that—and you—you're confusing her with all those signs and gestures."

Then he turned her around to face him. He leaned his forehead against hers and wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb. "Please forgive me, Juvia," he begged, sincerity glued in his words.

She can't say no. She wanted him to stay and she knew he wanted her too. They both lied and she found it a little funny that they were both acting for each other. Feeling that it was safe, Gray kissed Juvia again. This time it was longer and when he pulled away, he breathily asked, "Can you breathe now?"

She buried her face on his chest and nodded with a smile.

* * *

another drabble presented by The Green Alice!

thanks for reading.

ps. I guess I suck a little at endings.

pps. For those who wanted to watch the movie, you can browse it in youtube. There's an English subbed version of it.


End file.
